Destined to be Soul Mates
by neby1224
Summary: This is the sequel to Day to Day. So please read the first if you haven't already. This takes place a year and a half after graduating college. They are all 24.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Future Plan's**

I park in front of Chad and Taylor's house. As I walk up the walkway a smile graces my lips. I knock on the door waiting for someone to answer.

" It's open," yells Taylor

I walk in and see her chopping away in the kitchen.

"Hey it's just me," I say as I walk to her and kiss her check hello.

" Hey Troy how's it going. Chad's outback grilling"

" Ok, looks good Taylor"

I head to the backyard and stifle a laugh at the sight of Chad. I could never get used to seeing Chad so domesticated. Chad and flames isn't a pretty picture.

" Hey man," I say

" Hey bro, steaks will be done soon. Help yourself to something in the cooler."

" My parents will be here shortly," I told him

" Ok"

It was hard when Chad lost his parents in that car crash. He was a broken man. He lost himself in alcohol and depression. Nothing mattered not school especially not basketball. Thank god for Taylor though. These two I can say are soul mates. Taylor deferred the second semester of her sophomore year at Arizona State to come home for him. She stepped up and kept him going. As I like to think kept him above water because without her he was sinking down fast. His parents death had left everything they own to their only son. From the house to the family business it was all left to him. Luckily when Chad awoke he realized that he couldn't be whole unless she was beside him every step of the way.

So they got engaged and moved into the house his parents left him. That was over just over a year and a half ago. There wedding was a week and a half away. After much trials and tribulation he had come to the realization that his parents were not coming back. Chad had started a Friday night ritual where my parents and I, plus whomever else he invited came over for dinner. In the end he realized he still had a family. I snapped out of my reverie when my father padded me in the back.

" Hey dad"

" Hey son, where's Nicole?"

" Couldn't make it"

" Oh" he says

" Alright everyone food is done" bellowed Chad

" No one else coming" I said

" No, all were to busy this evening" he says

We all follow Taylor over to the picnic table. As I start to eat I feel everybody's eyes on me. I look up in time to catch Chad nudging Taylor.

" So Troy, I have chosen my maid of honor for the wedding. I personally wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else" says Taylor

" If it's Sharpay you will greatly pay after your honeymoon." I say

" No it's not Sharpay," she says

" Well Martha or Kelsi are better then Sharpay. Hell anyone is better then Sharpay."

I look over at Chad laughing which he can't help to laugh at also.

" Actually Troy"

" You've got to be kidding me," I say

**AN: Hey everyone pleases review. I will not continue this story if you all hate it. So please REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Why Her?**

" You've got to be kidding me. You can't be serious. You asked her; she hasn't been around in like almost six years. Why her?"

" Look Troy, Gabby and I have stayed in contact ever since high school. Not only that but whenever she was in town we would also hang out. I would appreciate it if you and her could work together. This is our wedding. You are the best man and she is the maid of honor. Which means you two work hand-in-hand."

At this point Troy has risen from his seat. He is staring at Taylor fiercely. He throws his napkin down.

" I can't believe this. I can't stand the sight of after what she did to me."

" What she did to you. If anything you should be grateful." Says Taylor

Troy and her are standing at eye level screaming to each other back and forth. Chad rises and tries to get them to sit and settle. To no avail since her last words stung Troy hard.

" Grateful, Grateful she broke my heart. I loved her. She was the person that I could have spent my life with. Now, she is nothing to me."

He looks around at the stun faces that have finally seen Troy finally crack over Gabriella. He slumps down into his seat. Chad grabs Taylor's wrist trying to make her sit. Instead she pulled away and looked towards Mr. Bolton.

" He needs to know. I know we promised to just bury it but I can't. This is my wedding and I refuse to see two people who once thought of them-selves as soul-mates do this."

Troy's Pov

I wince at the word soul mates. I don't believe in that anymore not since her. I haven't been able to commit to one person. Nicole. She showed up and was able to mend and stitch my heart back up. Deep down though I haven't been fair to her and Gabriella has always been the reason. The commitment that she wants from me I can't do. Even stitched up its still not healed. Only one person can truly do that. I look over at my dad.

" What is she talking about dad?"

" Troy, look it was all Gabriella's idea. She thought giving up your scholarship for her was a mistake. She knew how hard you worked for it. So, she broke-up with you. She knew that was the only way you would take the offer."

Troy sat there dumbfounded. She had lied.

" Troy breaking up with you was the hardest thing Gabby ever did. When she broke up with you not only did it break you but also her. All this time it's been so hard for me to hear you speak of her with such vile in you. After she visited here time and time again she knew how much you hated her. So, she made me and your father promise no to tell you. She wanted nothing but the best for you. So much that she broke both your hearts. So that you could have the future you wanted so much." Says Taylor

" I don't believe this. Why didn't you tell me? Mom did you know?"

" Sweetie this is the first I am hearing about this."

" Chad, how could you not tell me?"

" Man. I didn't know. Taylor, why didn't you tell me?"

" It wasn't my secret to tell. She made us promise. Troy please say something" say's Taylor

" I can't be here I need to go somewhere. Somewhere that is not here"

With that said he stormed out. Leaving a stun table finally able to breathe. Truths were told and now consequences were to be expected.

" He needed to know." Says Taylor

Chad pulled her into a hug. Trying to sooth the burden that she has carried with her away.

**AN: All right everyone this is the next chapter in the installment. Please as always REVIEW, REVIEW. I really would like to continue this but I need you guys to tell me if this is good or not. So review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Past and Present Collide**

Run, Run. That's what my mind keeps telling me. I get in my car and drive off. Memories that I had hidden away were rushing all at me. She lied, broke both out hearts. Flashes are too much forcing me to pull over. I look and notice that I had driven straight to her house. I get out of my car and walk towards the back. I open the fence as quietly as possible. I see the tree with our names carved in. I finger the initials, promises made and promises broken. Looking up I notice the light to Gabriella's room on. I start climbing up my heart beating hard against my chest. Making the noises of the night seem to disappear.

I jump on to the balcony and notice a figure hunched over at the desk. I notice some bags by the foot of the bed. The white curtains barely covering the room inside. I tap lightly on the glass making the figure at the desk jump up slowly.

" Troy"

Even through glass doors I hear my name spoken so softly from her lips. As she opens the door our faces mirror the same expression. I take her in completely. For the past 6 years I've got mere glances never like this. That young woman that I loved has blossomed into a beautiful woman. Her hair the same as ever not to long but not to short just right, just Gabriella.

" Troy, what are you doing here?"

She walks over to closet door and retrieves the robe hanging. I finally notice her lack of clothing. Mini shorts with a white tank top. Glasses sitting perfectly on her face. She must have felt self-conscious for she quickly took them off.

" Troy is everything okay. What are you doing here?"

It is then I notice it glistening in the light.

" Are you married?"

She stares at me then glances down at her ring.

" Are you married? It's a simple question are you or not."

I rush back out the way I entered and start running to my car. She's married. I drive towards Chad's house more upset then when I left. I notice my parent's car still parked as I run up the door. I start pounding on the door for dear life.

" Man, what the..

I quickly walk past him leaving him with a bewildered look. I find her at the kitchen table having coffee.

" She married. Did you know that? She married"

" What, were did you hear that?"

" I just saw her with a wedding band. Since you are close why hide that tidbit?"

" Troy, I never knew she got married. Where did you see her?"

" At her house, in her room"

Everyone was looking at him, first his outburst and now this. All had questions but none express them out loud.

" Everyone, excuse me but I have…." Say's Taylor

She never finished her sentence before she was out the house. Chad calling out to her but to no avail.

Taylor drove determined to get answers. An hour ago she was defending her. Telling him that she was her best friend. Some best friend forgot to mention that she was married. Taylor knocks at the front door.

" Taylor, how nice to see you"

" Hello, sorry for coming by so unexpectedly. Can I speak to Gabby, please?"

She looks at me shocked as is my question wasn't what she expected.

" I know she is home. Please Mrs. Bryant it's very important."

" You know the way."

I walk the flight of stairs and proceed down the hall. I quickly knock.

**Troy's Pov**

I arrive just in time to see Mrs. Bryant close her front door. One day I would have to try the front door. One day that term seems laughable. I quickly reach the balcony as Gabriella lets Taylor in her room. There was no way I was going to allow her to get answers to my questions.

**Taylor's Pov**

" Mom, I'm very busy so later please I promise."

" It's not your mom"

Gabby jumps towards the door and opens it for Taylor.

" Taylor, what are you doing here? How did you know I was in town?"

" Troy told me you were home. Why did I have to hear it from Troy? You told me you weren't coming until Sunday. Troy also told me that you're married. Which is kind of shocking since my best friend never mentioned that to me."

She looked up at me with tears glistening in her eyes. She walks over to her bed and pats the other side and proceeds to tell me the story.

" His name is Steven. We met while studying at Yale. He was one of the first people I met there. He was always interested in me but not I. After Troy I through myself into studying because dealing with my feelings about Troy was something I did not want to do. After Chad's parents died and my mother's wedding, I knew that there would never be a Troy and Gabriella again. He wouldn't even look at me. For the longest time that I can remember I had cried myself to sleep. I knew that in order for me to be Gabriella I needed to come back here. Confront Troy myself, I wanted either him or my heart back."

**Troy's POV**

She came to see me, my mind wandering back to all the times that I had seen her. Nothing comes to mind besides the funeral and the wedding.

**AN: Okay everyone pleases review and let me know what you think. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Continue or stop right here, let me know. I just saw the movie and in this story and the other one. I didn't want her mother leaving. To me for the first time they found a home. I think the movie was great it closed off all of the loose ends. Also I am thinking of writing a story about Chad and Taylor's struggles after his parents died. Let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Much over Due**

**Gabriella's Pov**

She looked down at her wedding band. It should be at the bottom of the ocean. She couldn't work the nerve to take it off. That would make her a failure. She failed with Troy and now the most sacred thing her marriage.

" Gabby"

Taylor interrupted her thought process and gives her a slight smile. One that sort of nudges her to continue with her story.

" Like I was saying I returned here. I had built this big case of what would be said but then I saw him. It was a beautiful evening as I strolled the main streets. He was sitting at an outside table. He kept glancing at his watch. About a minute later she kisses him and sits down. I watched for a couple of minutes. He was happy, for the first time since coming here for visits he was smiling. That moment I realized that he had moved on. He was happy and I wasn't going to mess that up. So I left and promised myself that New Mexico wasn't my home anymore. I returned to school and finally gave in to Steven's advances. Within the next year we eloped. It was really on a whim I was not in my right mind. My mother was not happy at all said I ruined my life. But I stayed with my marriage out of faith but most importantly out of what was right. At first we were happy with being in school and together. It felt like dating but then things got complicated as soon as we graduated. All that time I was filling in this void. Within the four months into my marriage it sort of fissile into thin air. I pushed and pushed him out of my life. One evening we had plans for dinner. We wanted to discuss the idea of marriage counseling. He must have forgotten because it passed an hour and still no Steven. I decided to go to his office. When I got there it seemed like no one was around. Then I heard it very faintly. Moans could be heard coming from his office. When I opened his office door on his desk was he and his secretary. He told me that I had driven him to her. Taylor, I'm sorry that I never told you. I felt ashamed to have married him to fill a void."

" Gabby, I'm sorry you had to carry this burden with you."

" Why was Troy here?"

" He knows Gabby, we told him earlier tonight. I don't know what possessed him to come here."

Gabriella sucks in a deep breath. She gets up off the bed and starts to pace.

" No, no, no I told you guys not to tell him."

" Gabby he needed to know. Listen, why don't we meet up tomorrow. You need to be fitted for your dress."

" Taylor, sorry I just need this weekend. I need to settle myself before starting everything else. On Monday I promise to be on your beckon call."

" Ok, it is great to see you Gabby. Just remember that I'm a phone call away."

With that said Taylor leaves. Gabriella goes to lie down on her bed. Her cries can be heard even through out her room. All those years of having him not look or talk to her had taken its toll on her. So, enwrapped in her sorrows Gabriella had failed to hear her balcony door open and close. It wasn't till the shift of her bed that she looked up. There by the end of her bed sat Troy, his deep coral blue eyes searching her for answers.

" Why did you lie?" says Troy

" Troy"

" Do you have any idea how much hatred I have against you."

" Troy please"

Tears had escaped his eyes as he quickly tried to hide them.

" I thought you loved me but to make me hate you"

" Do you know how much it killed me inside to hurt you"

" So, I've heard"

Gabriella looked at him surprised at how vile his words came out.

" I over heard everything you and Taylor discussed. I was on the balcony."

Gabriella was stunned and speechless. So many secrets were brought to light. Hatred soon turned to sadness. There stood Gabriella and Troy crying for love lost and lies told.

" Argh" yelled Troy

He was struggling to keep his emotions under check but was failing miserably. Maria who had been reading by her bed was startled. As she made her was towards Gabriella's room. Her thoughts had turned to worry when Gabby had told her that she didn't want to be disturbed. She knocked on her door.

" Gabby, honey open the door. Gabriella please you need to eat. Please honey open the door."

Before Gabriella had a chance to acknowledge her mothers request. Troy had walked over to let her in.

" Oh, hello Troy"

" Hello"

" Gabriella is everything ok here"

" Everything's fine mom thanks"

Maria looked at both Gabriella and Troy. She knew that she must have interuppted something important.

" Can I bring up dinner for the both of you?"

" Mom, I'm not hungry"

" Honey, you haven't eaten anything since coming home"

The thought of food hadn't even crossed his mind. He was hungry and sensing Mrs. Bryant's attempt to get Gabriella to eat.

" Dinner sounds great Mrs. Bryant, I'll help you."

As Troy and Mrs. Bryant walked down stairs. Gabriella took that time to wash her tear stained face. She was startled by the expression looking back at her in the mirror. She had thinned out more and her eyes didn't have that carefree look. Life had taken a toll on her. Down in the kitchen Troy and Mrs. Bryant were getting things ready.

" So, Troy it's good to see you and Gabby on talking terms again."

" We are not I'm just wanted to find out about something's I heard.

Troy was looking at everything except Mrs. Bryant, She could sense the apprehensions he was holding against talking.

" You know Troy, Gabriella lost a part of herself when she lost you. It wasn't until junior year of college that she told me everything. All these years have taken a toll on her. That girl up there isn't Gabby. Just listen to her please for the both of you. I know what you've been through. I'm sorry for wanting what is best for my only daughter. But also for the boy that has grown into a man."

With that said she gave Troy the tray of food. As soon as he was out of hearing reach she sighed. Her husband who had been listening to the whole conversation from the living room came to see her.

" Maria, if they are meant to be then they are meant to be"

" I know but I know that those two up there are meant to be"

A Troy walked towards Gabby's door he wore his heart on his sleeve. Al those years of loving her and then hating her. Most importantly never stopping loving her was just too much.

Whenever he saw her it took ever ounce of strength he had not to grab her and kiss her. Anger swelled up inside of him to know that she married. That some creep had his hands on her. He opened the door to her room and notice that she wasn't around. Couple of moments later she came back into the room. Blue meeting brown, Troy broke the moment by putting the tray of food on her desk. Gabriella sat at the edge of the bed trying so hard to avoid looking at him.

" Your mother is worried about you so just eat the food."

" I'm not hungry"

" When was the last time you ate?"

" On the plane this morning"

" Well it's time to eat again"

" Look, Troy it's nice of you to….

" I'm not here for your benefit. I am here for answers. I just found out that the last six years."

At that moment Gabriella lost it

" The last six years you thrived at U of A. I watched every single game so don't even. Look at you now." She yelled

" Look at what tell me because if you watched the you would know…

He didn't get to finish his sentence before his phone rang. He looked disturbed that someone would interrupt his train of thought. He looked at the caller i.d and blow out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

" Hello…yeah honey I just got caught up…. Where are you?....I'll meet you there….Love you too."

He hung up the phone not noticing the awkwardness that Gabriella had. She couldn't stop the pain of hearing him calling some girl such sweet endearment. He looks conflicted but walked towards the balcony. He left without saying a word. Leaving Gabriella to wonder why she had came back in the first place.


End file.
